The Heart of Allen
by ExoSpectre
Summary: Allen flashes back to a painful memory and creates a bond with one whom he truly loves. Building it all up together just to be torn down and left in tragedy. This is my first Fan-fiction so I am open to all criticism and knowledge. Rated M in case it gets Smutty but that's up to you where my story continues. (I Do Not Own D Gray Man I wish I did truly.)
1. Chapter 1

_ It was cold in the bell tower. The night was casting a thick fog over the people of the village. Looking down was a young boy who had been running from those who wished him harm for his left arm calling him a devil-child._

_ "Why do they hate me so much?"_ The child thinks sitting on the windowsill of the bell tower. "_I can't help the fact that I'm stuck with my useless arm; I can't even find my father.."_

He climbs back into the tower in search of a tent for an event or a circus hoping to find Mana, the only true father he's ever had.

Running through alleyways, he dodges through the legs of the crowd trying to get inside the large purple tent. Eventually getting near the entrance, he swings around to the back in search of the circus clown. Gazing at all the wagons that the performers of the event searching relentlessly looking for one he knows, the child gazes at one that has worn, red paint on the top and dull, green paint on the bottom. The paint on the wagon was familiar but was it the one that the Circus Clown, Mana, used to traveled across Europe?

Gathering his courage, the boy walked up to the door of the wagon.

**knock, knock**

Inside of the wagon there is a grunt, and after a few seconds of shuffling and stumbling a man answers the door.

_"What is it you want?" _After a moment of squinting he realizes who is in front of him and his jaw hangs slightly open. "_Allen, is that you? Where have you been?"_

The joy slowly spreads across the face of the young boy's face. He finally found his father after a day of running from the people who think he should be dead.

"_Mana, I'm sorry," _Allen whispers. Mana eyes the boy cautiously, his eyes filled with wonder of why the boy was apologizing.

"_Why are you apologizing, Allen?" _Staring down at the boy he offers his hand.

The young Allen burst into tears and runs up and wraps his arms around Mana's leg wanting to forget the trials of his day, all the running and hiding in fear of his life.

"_I was running and hiding all day since I got separated from you in the market; people were chasing me with pitchforks and spades calling me a devil-child." _Allen sobs into Mana's clown suit.

Mana picks up Allen and looks at him with a sad smile, wishing he could erase the events that the child had, wishing he could make things right and fix his own gap in his heart. Mana looks at the child and says,

"_Just keep walking forward."_

Allen stopped getting lost in his head and going through memories as he heard a sweet voice behind him in the hallway. Allen was only up here because this town reminded him of the one in his memories so long ago; however, he was also up here because his eye, the cursed eye that can see the tortured souls of the akuma was pained and keeping him from sleeping. He hears footsteps behind him and he swiftly attempts to hide in the corner.

_Don't let her see. Dear god please don't let her see. _Allen silently prays.

His prayers to no avail, Lenalee walks up to the windowsill and looks at the foggy glass which tells her that someone was there only a few moments ago. Looking around seeing nothing she looks in the black as pitch corner and sways slightly.

_"Allen, is that you?" _She asks trying to peer into the murk stepping closer.

"_No, please don't come near me," _Allen whispers, fearing to see the shock and horror on her face.

Lenalee steps forward almost smacking him in the face with her forehead.

"_What's wrong Allen?"_ She asks, worry etching itself across her face and tainting the hue of her beautiful skin.

Allen takes a step forward making sure to still hide his face with the hood of his uniform. Lenalee takes notice of the monochrome frame around his left eye.

"_I don't want you to see me like this. It hurts me when I see you crying or depressed. I don't want you to see me without my mask,"_ Allen sputters, hoping that it will scare her away so he can cry, alone.

Lenalee, instead of running, walks forward and stands in front of him. She wraps her arms around him and buries her head to his neck trying to will the life into Allen.

"_Allen, no matter how you look I will always care for you."_ Lenalee whispers in his ear. She struggles to confess what's been on her mind about him since she met him, scared that if she reveals her dark desires and inner temptations that he will reject her and she will have no one.

Allen gazes at the girl wrapped around him in wonder, dealing with his own clash of love, fear, and sadness. Slowly, he wraps his own arms around her body admiring the warmth casting off the one he secretly treasures. He slowly brings her closer to him as to engulf himself in her warmth. Lenalee pulls her head back to gaze into the pool of liquid silver and the eye that is black, tainted with red with a single drop of blood running down his face to hang off his chin. She stares into both of his eyes and begins to blush from the intent gaze and the affection that hides within them. She leans her head into him and kisses him deeply, wanting to wash the pain and the sadness from him, only wanting to heal the scars that show all across his heart.

**In the mind of Allen Walker**

"W-w-wait! Is Lenalee… kissing me!? Doesn't she know Komui will murder me? Mmm… Her lips are so soft, and she so sweet. W-wait, does she like me as I do her?"

**Back on Planet Earth**

Allen reaches his cursed arm from behind her blushing fiercely as to resemble a tomato, move it under her chin and tilting up deepening the kiss between him and her.

**In the mind of Lenalee Lee**

"A-Allen, do you truly love me? Is god answering my forbidden prayer when I should be praying for the ending of the war? This is just too good to be true.

**Back on Planet Earth Part 2**

Lenalee breaks the deep embrace to catch her breath and Allen leans forwards and whispers,

"_Lenalee, I love you… Do you love me to?"_

Lenalee is shocked and overjoyed at the same time, her face just as red as the one who confessed his love for her. That question, the questions that made her hopes appear in the flesh, was beginning to bring tears to her eyes. Allen looking in fear of scaring her off right after he confessed, and was about to make him run off until she looked up at him with a smile that would make the Earl stop this war.

"_Yes, Allen! Oh God yes, I love you. I love you so much."_ With her own confession off her chest along with the weight of all that has been happening, she leaps and tackles Allen to the ground hugging him tightly trying to reassure herself that this isn't a dream and it wouldn't all be gone when she woke up.

Allen happily wraps his arms around her and lets her lean her head down and kisses the top of her head as they both drift off to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Allen was woken to the poking of a red-haired boy with a grin as big as his hammer can get. Allen saw Lenalee still asleep in his lap and immediately began blushing profusely.

"So beansprout, had fun last night I see?" Lavi asks with a glint in his eyes and looks at Allen's blushing face.

"_L-Lavi no I-I was, I can explain!" _Allen whispered quietly enough not to disturb the sleeping beauty.

Lavi just smiled and whispered, "_Don't worry Allen. I won't tell a single soul, except for Komui."_ Lavi smiles as Allen looks in absolute fear. "_Just kiddin'! See ya, moyashi," he jokes, _quietly stepping out of the room.

**At the Dark Order**

Back home at the Dark Order, Komui's overbrotective sister sense went off, causing him to fret over Lenalee, who was currently in Allen's lap. Komui checks to see who Lenalee has had large amounts of contact and been on a few missions with, and one result came to his mind.

"_Allen Walker we need to have a little talk. Seems to me that you've fallen for my beloved Lenalee!" _Komui screams in his office, hanging a picture of Allen up and begins to throw knives at it, hitting him in the face every time with an evil smile and a dark glint to his eyes.

**Three Weeks Later**

Allen returned to the Dark Order with warm welcomes from all the finders and all the exorcists(Minus Kanda of course). Jerry sees Allen in the window and began cooking Allen his favorite feast. Allen sits in the mess hall eating from 3 carts of food while getting giggled at by a heartwarming addition. Lenalee is giggling at the funny face he makes when he eats Jerry's dango(dumplings) when suddenly over the intercom there is a buzz.

**/Allen Walker, please report to Komui's Office IMMEDIATLY/**

That instant, Allen went more pale then his hair. He shot Lenalee a look of absolute terror for his life while she just smiles sweetly, calming his nerves.

_"If he does anything to you, I'll kill him." _Allen was still wondering how Komui found out. Maybe it wasn't even that… Wait did Lavi tell Komui?! "_I'm going to kill Lavi for this._"

Gathering his mask of courage, "_Alright Lenalee, I'll see you in a bit."_ With the image of her smile in his mind, he went to Komui's office.

**In Komui's Office**

Allen walks in to see Komui smiling at him in not a creepy way, so he immediately relaxes.

"_How are you?"_ Allen asks, knowing Komui doesn't know. Komui gestures for him to sit gently, replying that he was fine.

"_Was there something you wanted to see me about?" _Allen asks, wondering what his trip up here was for, then he suddenly see's Komui grin something close to the Earl's grin. Allen realizes that he must know everything and locks up.

"_Not really. You see, I was just wondering about your mission. Was is successful? Did something out of the ordinary happen?" _Komui's eyes bored into Allen, making a spot between Allen's eyes begin to burn, making him yelp from pain. This completely incinerated Allen's mask making Allen worried.

"_N-no, nothing special. Nothing that you would care about."_ Allen lied.

"_Really? How about you tell me what happened and I'll decide if I care or not."_ Komui countered, grinning with pure malice. "_Did anything happen to my SWEET LENALEE!?"_

Allen cussed to the gods at Lavi and even Kanda. If he continued with his lie, Komui would find out and kill him; if he told him the truth, maybe Komui will kill him with less pain. Allen decided to test his luck.

"_Komui, something did happen between Lenalee and myself."_ Komui's jaw dropped as he heard, despite Allen practically whispering. Komui regained his composure and asked Allen to continue.

Outside Komui's office, Lenalee listened to what Allen was saying. She was praying that her brother wouldn't kill him and that she wouldn't be discovered.

"_It happened three weeks ago: I couldn't sleep because my left eye was causing me pain and I was in the top floor of the inn. It had a tower and reminded me of a memory from when I was little and Mana was still alive. Lenalee was calling for me because she didn't see me in bed, and she went to check in the tower, so I hid in the dark shadow of the corner not wanting her to see me without my mask, without my smiling face, and with my memories etched into my eye." _Komui understood what Allen was saying. If Lenalee saw the worry, she would eventually get Allen to talk about Mana when he didn't want to. Komui nodded to urge Allen to continue.

"_What happened after, Allen?_" Komui asked, trying to get Allen to talk more only to see that he's lost in his memory.

"_Well, she found me and asked what was wrong and I didn't want to confess, so I stepped farther back into the corner and then she stepped forwards and she wrapped her arms around me and told me 'No matter how you look, I will always care for you,' and with that she hugged me." _Komui looked shocked, knowing that Lenalee cared for everyone as family. The simple fact of her telling Allen that she cared for him told Komui that she did love Allen and that he can't change this. Komui urged him on even though he could most likely patch the rest up.

"_After that I, was fighting with my inner emotions. While I was fighting in my mind, Lenalee kissed me._" Komui was shocked before, but now he's off his rocker holding a knife aiming directly at Allen.

"_W-what did you j-just say?" _he asks incredulously, throwing the knife at Allen. Allen jumps behind the couch using it as a shield_._

_ "She K-I-S-S-E-D me. What's so wrong with that?"_ Allen screeches, trying to calm the situation.

"_YOU TOOK MY LENALEE FROM ME!_" Komui started bawling sobbing buckets. Allen walks up to Komui, and after disarming him, sits in front of him.

"Komui, I didn't take Lenalee from you. She's still your sister and I love her." Allen looks Komui in the eyes trying to be straightforward with him. Komui looks at Allen in a new light: Allen didn't run from him even after he threw a knife at him. He even ADMITTED he loved Lenalee. Was this the true Allen Walker?

Lenalee stands outside the door blushing furiously, looking at the entrance to Komui's office expecting Allen to run out screaming, but she didn't hear anything. Was Allen dead? Was her brother dead? Are they both dead? Who told Komui about Allen and her?

"_Komui, you there?"_ Allen asks, poking him. Komui was there, but should he still be mad at Allen even though his sister loves him? If he gave his blessing, Allen would be hated by all the other males in the order... Hmm, what to do...

As Allen pokes Komui, he's grabbed by Komui staring him down, causing Allen to blush. Komui pulls him down, his mouth right near Allen's ear to make sure no one hears what he's going to say.

_"Allen you have my blessing. Don't you dare tell Lenalee or anyone else, or you WILL disappear got it?"_ Allen gulps at the threat, but was overjoyed that Komui wasn't going to kill him immediately.

_"Komui, May I please tell Lenalee?"_ Komui wonders why, and Allen's gaze told him why until he looks at the door with a slit in it with a violet eye looking in at the scene. He blushes brazenly and gestured for Lenalee to enter the office. He gets off of Allen, and pulls him from the floor.

Lenalee walks in blushing like a tomato and sits down. Allen makes his way over to her and sits down with an ear-to-ear grin on his face. Lenalee looks at Komui, hoping that he won't scold her.

"_Lenalee, I support your romance with Allen Walker," _Komui said with tears of sadness and joy running down his face. Lenalee's jaw dropped and she looks at Allen and he nods, then she looks at Komui and he nods as well, albeit sobbing.

_"__Then why were both of you on the ground?"_She asks. Allen looks at her and looks at Komui for premission and he just nods.

"_Lenalee, Komui has given me his blessing,"_ Lenalee gasps and tears began to run down her porcelain cheeks and then she saw that Allen didn't finish."_ If anyone other than us finds out, I am a dead man" _Then she looks at Komui with the dumbest grin ever, and runs and hugs him and whispers her thanks over and over until Komui begins to sob into her shoulder.

"_Now go so I can clean up. The Vatican is coming soon." _Ushering them out, Komui begins cleaning up the floor of papers.

Allen grins at Lenalee and walks beside her on his way back to the mess hall and she pulls him into a hug.

_"Visit me sometime tonight."_ Allen nods, parting ways with her and hears everyone applaud for him when he reaches the mess hall and puts on the biggest mask he has: his smile. Lavi sees it and begins to push people to come over and someone pushes him, making him pissed.

Suddenly, everyone is at the edge of the room except for Allen and Lavi, and Lavi leans in on Allen eating.

"_So moyashi, how's it going between you and Lenalee?"_ quiet enough that no one overheard. Allen turns as red as the spaghetti he's eating.

"_It's fine,"_ Allen states. Lavi grins, walking off with a triumphant smile.

**Later that Night**

Allen wanders around the halls to Lenalee's room. When he finds it and is about to knock, the door opens and he finds Lenalee grinning. She opens the door wider, allowing him passage into her room. He finds the walls completely covered in pictures of her and random people, and then he notices an entire wall of photos of him. Was she obsessing over him or something?

"_Is there anything you want to do?" _Lenalee asks, blushing slightly; dragging Allen's mind from his thoughts causing Allen to smirk.

"_Would it be bad to say I just want to admire your beauty, Lenalee?"_ Lenalee blushes further, opening her mouth to reply but quickly closing it. "_What about these pictures on the wall of me? How did you even get the one of my reaction to the guardian calling me an akuma?"_ Allen wondered out loud. Suddenly, Lenalee grabs him furiously giving him a look to let him know that she's mad. However, Allen knows a mask when he sees one and pulls her into a kiss. Lenalee gasps in the kiss but doesn't stop and begins to melt into it.

"_Mmph," _Lenalee moans into Allen's mouth. Allen groans, allowing her tongue to slip inside his mouth to start a dance with his own, sending sparks jarring down his spine, and he pulls her closer. Immediately before he is unable to resist the urge to just kiss her anywhere and everywhere, he hears people walking outside the door and he breaks the kiss holding her close.

"_Did you hear about Allen?" _The finder grunted his response. "_He may have to search for Cross, I hear Allen hates his master with a passion..." _The other guy just grunted and they wandered off. With the romantic mood ripped to shreds, Lenalee looks at Allen, who is standing stock still lost in his head.

_Not him, anyone but him. Why do I have to help find Cross? Didn't he have any other apprentices or was I the only one? I don't want to leave Lenalee, and I'm really mad they killed the mood and the kisses that Lenalee and I were sharing._ Allen flipped out when he found Lenalee shaking him with a worried face.

"_Heheh, everything is alright, Lenalee_." Allen lied. Lenalee looked at him showing him she didn't buy it. "_Seriously, it's fine; it's just been awhile since we last said anything to each other."_ Lenalee looks questioningly at Allen and decides to let it go.

The weeks later were tedious ones: going on random missions to the point that Allen didn't believe that he was needed to hunt down Cross. He was enjoying his time with Lenalee just hanging out, making out, and shopping. Doing these things made Allen only a larger target for the Noah, and made Road get quite and nasty idea.

"_Mellie, can I play with Allen-kun?" _Road asked. She really wanted to play with Allen to see the look on little Lenalee's face as she took over Allen-kun, and make him her boyfriend and then her husband. Road smiling like a fan girl over imaging Allen in a suit.

Back in the Order, Komui is going over mission details to Allen and Lenalee, telling them the most rebutted mission Allen ever had to go on, finding Marshal Cross. Allen slammed his hand on the table, refusing to find the bastard that he had to call master. Komui leaned in and grabbed Allen and gave him the look, "If you keep arguing, I WILL snitch about you and Lenalee to everyone and make you disappear. Capisce?" Allen backed down and accepted. He was displeased about having to look for Cross, but glad that Lenalee would be with him as he did.

Lenalee was curious about Allen's master: All she ever heard about was his strength and cockiness. As they depart down to the docks to get on the boat to leave the Order, they find Lavi and the Bookman sitting in the boat.

"_Moyashi, we're joining you for you mission!"_ Lavi stated, grinning while holding two thumbs up. Allen sweat dropped. He knew that Lavi was a good friend… but was he actually a friend or just a farce? Allen and Lenalee step into the boat gesturing for the finder with the oar that it was safe to start rowing and they were off.

When they were on the train, Allen was simply shuffling cards and making small talk with Lavi and the Bookman as Lenalee was dozing on Allen's shoulder. The train huffs to a stop, and the party departs. They stop at a restaurant to dine while Allen waits patiently for his "feast." Everyone joked and Lavi made fun of Allen, causing Lenalee to giggle when Allen attacked Lavi. Everything so far in their journey was fine until they met up with Crowley (I know I skipped this part makes life a lot easier, Sorry, Ct3 lovers) He would be tricked by every shop-keeper in the port city. When they reached the ocean, something strange happens.


	2. Updates, not actual chapter

**Hello there, currently this is my first {Writer's Block} Chapter.**

**So Currently, I need beta-readers as i've said in most if not all of my fics. I have currently grown very fond of pokemon fanfics and am attempting to cross it with DGM. As Tyki Mikk is my favorite character.**

**So here's my plan for my fanfics:**

**Whole Host of Decisions: ****_This one, is pretty far along and I can keep it here awhile longer but I need to update this more.(3)_**

**Love and Deceit of Allen: ****_This one will not be updated until ive made ground with my other stories. Allen getting dominated by Road can entertain people for some time._**

**Gardemonium: ****_I like the idea of Tyki becoming a pokemon trainer, a lot of murder and battles to write and Tyki is in it. You can't have the Noah of Pleasure and not have Romance. Pokephilia or not. :}_**

**The Heart of Allen: ****_Huzah, this is being revised to become AllenxRoad. I still want Allen's memories but removing Lenalee from being the lovey dovey sop she is, is well harder than you might think._**

**On another note, I would personally like to make a shout out to RomeoPlaysYouASong as his story, "Soul Link" appears to be undergoing investigation and might possibly be removed from FFN altogether. The starter of this is and Anon that at the time went by the name 'LiLy Red' so if any of you have any desire or inkling to help out let me know and go support Romeo's story!**

**With my deepest gratitude,**

**Exo_Spectre**


End file.
